Angel Wings
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: Lysander grieves the death of his twin brother Lorcan who was mauled by a rogue werewolf.


AN: This story was written for a number of challenges or competitions on the HPFC Forum: The 400 Fragrances Challenge, Hogwarts Classes Category Competition, Greenhouse Competition, Colors Competition, Musical Terms Challenge, Dark Side Competition, Wand Wood Competition

Thank You To: Drmiracle For being the beta for my story!

* * *

It was a summer night when a bleach blonde held his impish face in his long legs, which were drawn up to his chest with his arms linked around them tightly. He sat on a high hill far past the city limits, overlooking the illuminated skyscrapers. He pulled his face up long enough to have his vision blur on the city lights and then focus on an object dashing across the sky, a falling star. Lysander quickly wished for his brother to be with him. He just wanted one more hug and a goodbye.

I wonder why they call falling stars, wishing stars, is it because those who are falling are the ones who need the wish the most because he certainly felt like he was falling down a deep dark hole and it didn't really have an end.

Lysander got up and wiped his tears and rubbed at the wet spot on his knee, and then got up and stood as tall as he could, at almost six feet one inch tall, and made a vow to his twin brother. With a shaky voice he started to mumble out his words that would now be etched into reality and not trapped inside his guilty mind.

"Lorcan, you were only fifteen when you died so young, such a horrifying death. Nothing in the world will stop me from making peace for you and for me. I'm so sorry this had to happen, and it was all my fault. If I hadn't wanted that racing broom so badly, if I hadn't rushed In without you, things would be different. You warned me that danger was around, but I didn't listen because I'm the stubborn Gryffindor and you were the smartest. You took after our mother and got placed in Ravenclaw.

Mum misses you a lot, she insists on not moving a single thing that you touched since you died. She's been furiously working on finding the werewolf that did those unspeakable things to you. Dad hasn't been to work and, surprisingly, stopped his research altogether. He tries to comfort mum as best as he can and gives her hot chocolate and back messages, but she won't rest. She is more exhausted than I am. Our family is broken without you, and I just don't know my place in it anymore being an only child. I loved you so much Lore, you were my other half and I tried to watch you as best as I could. I swear I did! I really didn't mean to leave you! I'm so s-sorry!" He was now pleading uncontrollably despairingly hoping that his brother wouldn't be mad at him.

His brother could not hear him though, for he was dead. His brother would not come back and sit with him underneath the Weeping Willow tree by the river. His brother did not exist anymore.

Lysander's body would not stop wracking with the guilt. Had he not gone inside that bloody shop that day his twin would still be with him. He couldn't take the empty chasm that yawned open every time he blamed himself. He could not and would ever get over the fact that he had not protected his other half.

"I miss you so much, I live everyday waking up in our bunk beds and I sleep in from the exhaustion, but mostly because I don't have you to climb down and jump on me. I yelled at you for that, but now I just want every single moment back. I want you back! No one else can take your place. I will never get over the permanent rip in my chest; a slash to my heart. "

He remembered all the great times he had with his twin brother. The first thing that he loved about him was just how connected they were, both of them knew what the other was thinking just by the the smile. He loved it when his brother took out his sketch pad and drew the scenery around them and then claimed it was only a doodle. When he and his brother would go fresh water plimpy fishing at his grandfather's house. The time when they visited the Potters and Weasleys for vacation and Lorcan had told him that he had a small crush on Lily Luna. The time at Hogwarts when he played on the Quidditch team and Lorcan had drew a huge banner for him saying 'Smash the Serpents!' It had a big lion on it with a green snake in its mouth, and decorations all over. He didn't want to remember this, but his last memory with Lorcan was them standing outside the Quality Quidditch Supplies having a disagreement about whether he should have gone inside or not.

_"Lysander please don't go! I need you to help me!"_

_Lysander sighed at his younger brother, only by ten minutes, and put his hands in his trousers. "Why? You don't need me to help you ask a girl out, besides that might look wei-"_

_"Lysander ... I sense ... I sense danger. It's something big, I can tell! I just can!" Just then Lorcan's bag started to buzz and he pulled out the vibrating object which was a nice sneakoscope he had recieved for Christmas. "See!"_

_"Oh those things are unreliable these days, and you're just worked up over your nerves. I doubt anything threatening could get into Diagon Alley. Look Lore, you are a great guy and I'm sure Lily will love you." Lysander just stood there peering because Lorcan was a nervous wreck._

_"But we're on the outskirts, and I heard that the next village over had a rogue attack a few weeks ago! Lysander!" He yelled desperately reaching out for his hand as his twin turned to leave._

_Lysander pulled from his grasp and replied, "Get a hold of yourself! I just want to have a look at the new model broom with James, I'll be right back in a moment."_

That was the last he ever saw of his brother, and it was his frightened face that was burned into his memory. Why had he not listened? His head was beating with the pain it took for him to not think about it.

He laid down in the soft grass that bent back under the light breeze and let the wind dry away his tears. He was so conflicted right now because his skin felt normal,but on the inside he felt like a thousand shattering windows breaking from the outside in. It was a cold blizzard in his stomach that felt so raw. He felt so grief-stricken on the inside, but stood strong for his mother.

The breeze curled around his every couture and he jolted up like he was electrocuted. Angel Wings, he smelled Angel Wings in the air, he knew that smell too well to forget it. Lorcan used to always carry around a tiny vile with the oil in it, because it was grandmother's favorite floral scent. Lorcan was with him! A tear slipped down his cheek again, but this time it was the cause of his chest swelling and his lips quirking up.

It felt weird to smile after so long, but he truly felt at piece with his twin brother right there beside him.


End file.
